


Frankenstein's Monster

by HoneyNutFemios93



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Choking, Cock Rings, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Heavy BDSM, Loud Sex, M/M, Mind Break(?), Minor Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Minor Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Rimming, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Twin Byleths, Two Byleths, Vaginal Sex, pile-driver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: When Lorenz and Beles, Byleth's twin sister visit Byleth and Jeritza for an underpopulated foursome, Jeritza doesn't know if he wants to kill Lorenz or kiss him.
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Jeritza von Hrym, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 4





	Frankenstein's Monster

Frankenstein's Monster

_-_-_-_

"Did you invite your sister?" Jeritza asked Byleth.

"Did you invite yours?" Byleth chugged a Bud Light, raising a brow at his question. 

"Mercedes… She and Annette have declined our request. She said something about it being… Forbidden." Jeritza turned away as he sighed. 

"Well, it is an orgy. That would turn her off seeing her baby brother in the throes of ecstasy." Byleth murmured. 

"Yes… I was asking you because I wanted to see her thoughts on it. It is true that she is lying with another," Jeritza hinted at defeat with his words. 

"Well, she's bringing her beau. She said something about wanting to see you finally crying or something. She's been watching a lot of weird pornos. She even suggested you and her beau get to make out for our sexual gratification while I jerk myself off and she strokes herself to it. She didn't tell her beau this of course, but I figured you'd be into it." Byleth took another chug. 

"Who is this man so I can take pleasure in her request?" Jeritza asked as he began fantasizing about her moans. 

"Get this. His name is Lorenz Hellman Gloucester," Byleth leaned in to Jeritza as if he was telling him some juicy gossip. 

If Jeritza were drinking right now, he would do a spit take. 

"Him? I didn't take her to be so… submissive," Jeritza coughed. 

"No. No. She insists he can bottom. He can bottom really well. And unlike Caspar, she hasn't told a lie since she was in the fourth grade. She can be trusted and won't surprise us with another 'service top' named Linhardt," Byleth replied. 

"You will owe me your life for this," Jeritza gave Byleth a look that read 'If you're fucking with me, I will murder you'. 

_-_-_-_-_

"I'm here," Byleth's sister, Beles, came in to greet her brother, bringing an eight-pack of Gatorade and a portable plastic jug of Cuba Libre. 

"Beles," Jeritza greeted Beles, his voice full of joy at the sight of her. 

As he saw Lorenz exit the car through the shotgun, Jeritza's voice returned to its regularly scheduled monotone. 

"...Lorenz," Jeritza greeted Lorenz, his voice full of indifference. 

"Did you invite anyone else?" Beles asked. 

"Yeah, we tried to invite Mercedes, but she had other plans. It is going to be just the four of us right now," Byleth replied as he looked at Jeritza with some disappointment. 

"Oh! Thank the Goddess… I would hate to see one of the girls I once tried to court back in high school here!" Lorenz couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. 

"You ever laid a hand on Mercedes?" Jeritza felt compelled to choke Lorenz already. 

"W-what?! No! I would never lay a hand on a girl you would fancy! N-no siree!" Lorenz in turn was compelled to run at the sight of Jeritza. 

"Mercedes is my sister. We were separated through a divorce," Jeritza rubbed his sinuses. 

"Oh…" Lorenz felt dumbfounded he didn't know why Mercedes was brought up. Jeritza then watched his epiphany in motion the minute he was paying attention to the conversation at hand. He didn't deserve Beles. 

"Whelp. No use in looking back at the past. Let's get this party started, fellas!" Beles roared before heading inside Byleth's house. 

Lorenz held Beles' arm tightly. 

As this happened, Jeritza watched Beles slide her hand to cop a feel on him, making Lorenz shiver. Jeritza sighed. What did he do to deserve her, anyway? And why is he so goddamn vanilla?!

_-_-_

"Alright, first things first. Since Beles made the first request, we need to set some boundaries. Lorenz, are you okay with kissing another person?" Byleth asked as they were on the couch that night. 

"Only if Beles is, and Beles of course has! Why else would she bring me here in the first place!" Lorenz replied. 

"Alright. Do you mind fellatio in front of her?" Byleth asked. 

Jeritza watched the boy's face turn red. He was rendered speechless through the sheer thought of her watching him suck another man's dick. 

"Y-yes… I mean no! I do not mind! I-I'll do it if it makes Beles h-happy!" Lorenz nodded. 

"Do you mind having Jeritza pull your hair as he rams his dick inside yo--" 

"N-no! Not at all!" Lorenz clearly did mind. He just couldn't voice it for a reason Jeritza was trying to figure out.

"Maybe let's not torture him so. He's much more like a kitten… sweet, innocent, frail, delicate. He isn't ready for this at all," Jeritza couldn't help but say this as he was feeling bad for Lorenz in this situation. 

"A-At least let me try…" Lorenz whimpered. 

Jeritza eyed him. 

"Okay, but this is your last chance to flee. In the meantime, before that happens, we will let you have fun with Beles beforehand." Jeritza said as he figured he should at least test Lorenz's stamina out. 

"Thank you," Lorenz murmured as he glanced at Beles. 

"I know you're trying, sweetie. Let's show Jeritza who is boss," Beles giggled as she began to undress Lorenz. Lorenz in turn was undressing her. 

Jeritza watched Byleth undress him before paying attention to Lorenz and Beles. It was clear Lorenz was more in his element when it came to Beles, but he did clearly see Lorenz do some rather enticing things. One of which was suckle at Beles' nipples. Beles rubbed his shoulders, trailing her fingers lower around his waist as she then whispered into his ear sweet nothings. 

Jeritza figured. Lorenz was vanilla as fuck. But what did surprise Lorenz was when he moved his body upward to kiss Beles only to be greeted by fingers in his ass. Lorenz let out a girly gasp. Jeritza expected him to slap her for it but Beles kept whispering, "Be careful. You don't want to confuse Jeritza to think you're coming already so soon."

"Beles… Your hand! P-putting it around me like this is un-ladylike!" Lorenz whined as he tried to restrain himself from getting into full ecstasy. 

"You forgot you didn't marry a lady," Beles dug her finger into Lorenz deeper and tapping his prostate in the process. Lorenz managed to let out moans that Jeritza couldn't help but get himself hard to. 

"Hey! I'm over here, jackass!" Byleth groaned as he slapped Jeritza's face to get his attention. 

"Forgive me," Jeritza said as Byleth just rolled his eyes and sat on his lap, hopefully using his own tempting body to distract Jeritza from Lorenz and Beles. 

"So you like what you saw back there?" Byleth whispered so Lorenz didn't hear. 

"He is… different," Jeritza's hushed tone hit Byleth's neck in a way that made him shiver. 

"Good different?" Byleth asked as he bounced on his lap, Jeritza's dick just feeling so right inside of him. 

"Not sure. He is probably only going to be interested in a woman's touch, of course. But he also reeks of that of a depraved virgin," Jeritza imagining Lorenz being excited about him doing such heinous acts to him were like that of imagining pigs fly. Jeritza couldn't exactly picture it and even if he could, it felt… unnatural. 

"Well, he  _ was  _ prior to dating Beles. But he was the first to agree to Beles to try out new things. He's more open-minded than he leads on," Byleth said as he laid Jeritza's hand on his dick as if to entice him to jerk him off. 

"So she wants him to be corrupted. How intriguing." Jeritza said as he could only purr at the prospect of seeing Lorenz's body made a husk lost of life after he was done with him. 

"Play nice, Jeritza," was all Byleth could say before he began to moan and cry out Jeritza's name as well. When Jeritza got to get a good look at Lorenz and Beles, Lorenz was arching his back backward as his dick was deep inside Beles, her legs wrapped around him as he was beginning his first climax, his crying out for Beles was Jeritza debating if he was done analyzing the guy he would have to call his 'in-law'. 

After Lorenz leaned back from his orgasm, he panted. 

"I guess now I am ready for round two, wouldn't you agree?" Lorenz wiped the sweat off of his brow. Beles looked at Lorenz with her looking non-plussed she didn't finish first. On the plus side, she did pick up interest in Jeritza.

"Your turn on the Lorenz train?" Beles asked her brother. 

"Sure thing, Bel. You can take a bath with Jeritza. I heard he likes bath time with a cute face," Byleth replied. 

Lorenz made a look equivalent to a dejected dog left to take care of the house while its owner was away. Beles took Jeritza by the hand to the bathroom while Byleth leaned in and began to look over Lorenz carefully. 

"You didn't let my sister finish. Looks like I have to do some punishment," Byleth growled into Lorenz's ear as he began to nibble on his ear. 

"Gya! W-wait! What do you mean?" Lorenz squeaked as he felt Byleth raising him off of his seat.

"Don't mind me. It's my turn to prep you for Jeritza." Byleth said as he would have flipped him over. Instead Byleth had his bottom up for him to lick and tease to his content as Lorenz covered his face to stifle his screams of disgust which later turned into moans of pleasure. 

Meanwhile, on Beles' end with Jeritza, they could hear everything. 

"I see you don't have a lifeguard at your beach," Beles purred, emulating that one lifeguard in the bathtub porno Jeritza just rolled his eyes at. 

"Just drown me already," Jeritza groaned as he watched her set off the water. She poured in his favorite bath gel - Peach Sorbet, in which his mouth watered. 

"You're a bit of a downer, you know that? But I won't judge. My baby has no sense of humor either." Beles said as she then poured a bit of it over his dick. Jeritza winced from the gooey sensation. 

"He cums fast, doesn't he?" Jeritza asked as Beles began jerking him off the minute he entered the bath tub. 

"So you noticed. He gets so overtly excited he rushes through things. But that was another reason why I took him here today. He needs to build up his stamina," Beles' other hand began to rub against his nipples. 

Jeritza merely sighed. 

"I also wanted to see you cry as well. Looks like you're not a crybaby like Lorenz," Beles frowned at his weak reaction. 

"I thought you were joking. A man like me never weeps, especially when he is enjoying such a carnal treat," Jeritza nonchalantly just let the suds from the bubble bath engulf him. 

"Even when I do this?" Beles then jerked her wrist in a way in which she was sure she was twisting his dick. 

Jeritza let a moan escape him. He began to gasp from the pain of it all, but the other feelings he had were quite complicated.

"Ah. There it is. Don't worry. I reserved this from you because Byleth told me you were a BDSM kind of guy. The minute I did that to Lorenz, he decked me so hard, I felt it for days." Beles giggled. 

"That Lorenz really is a good man, isn't he?" Jeritza said as he encouraged her to do it again, his hands preventing her to move any other direction. 

"Yeah. He has daddy issues but then again, who doesn't?" Beles said as she then slid into the bathtub to have her own fun with Jeritza. 

"I mean he treats you like a… Nngh… A real kitten," Jeritza murmured. 

"Even though he is the real kitten in the relationship? He fancies himself a lady's man but it is like I told him. I am no lady," Beles chuckled as she twisted another direction making Jeritza grunt and wheeze from pain. 

"Shh… Right now my brother is getting to see how much of a real baby he really is. Can you hear him crying for me?" 

Beles' eyes were at the bathroom door, Jeritza hearing Lorenz's cries. He can't help but imagine himself choking him and making those horrible wailing noises. But he knew Lorenz belonged to someone. He anticipated having to be gentle once Byleth was done with him. 

After Jeritza eased his grasp over, he got a conventional hand job, with a twist and bend every now and again as Beles even let him touch her. It was heaven in that bathtub for Jeritza solely because he dreamed of Beles doing these kinds of things for him. 

Even her kisses were just delectable. To think one of these days, Lorenz will have them all to himself made Jeritza even more excited to help Beles corrupt him. Leave marks only he can concoct for him. Please him in ways only he knows how to. Just to say to him this was how Beles taught him how. Just to tell him 'I fucked her, shitlips'. 

Though the only issue was, Beles was reserving her own womb for Lorenz. A real shame. Jeritza couldn't help but imagining himself impregnating her over and over again. 

Jeritza began to gasp. Beles's hands were loosening up. As he clung onto the tub tightly, he cried out her name begging her to keep going. Though, he realized he hadn't heard from Lorenz this whole time. 

"It looks like Byleth found your toys. He told me about them. Maybe you'll punish him later for using them," Beles giggled as she watched as white, creamy foam began to float in the bath tub alongside the suds. 

"Ahhh! Yes! Help me punish them, Beles!" Jeritza cried out as something shot out into the air from underwater, like a whale's blowhole when it comes up for air. Beles sat there for a while as Jeritza exhaled. 

"You… had the opposite problem to Lorenz. That's perfect for what I had planned for him," Beles replied as she got up from out of the bathtub and got herself dried up. 

"Yes. Now is the time I can choke the life out of him, make him squirm and beg for his life," Jeritza hissed, imagining a scenario where he very much did exactly that. 

"Woah! Slow down. He's my baby. You got to reel it in a little before we go full rape fantasy," Beles eye's widened at the prospect. 

"I can't help it. There is a feeling in my gut whenever you call him that. It's a feeling that could drive a man mad. All this time we were talking about him. I feel like I am at my limit," Jeritza hissed. 

"Oh fuck. I am so sorry," Beles said, "Jealousy is something I didn't want to bring up today but now we are on that subject…"

"Jealousy?"

"Yeah. You are afraid Byleth will leave you for him. But don't worry. He won't. He loves you more than he loves girls," Beles replied. 

_ Envy is more like it. Or perhaps it is greed. Either way, maybe my own sins are making me want to see Lorenz suffer at the end of it.  _

As Beles and Jeritza returned to the living room, they were greeted with a blind-folded Lorenz, bound on his elbows and knees with a toy shoved up his butt and on a leash. Though, Jeritza can tell there was another surprise in store for him. 

"We talked it over while you guys were cleaning up. Lorenz needed some convincing, but now he can be Jeritza's bitch." Byleth explained. 

Lorenz bit his lip. Jeritza couldn't see under the blindfold, but he can tell that Lorenz's eyes were lit up with a tremendous rage to be in this position.

"Even better… He's… 'fixed'." Byleth lifted Lorenz up 50% by his leash and 50% with his hand pulling him by the hair. Jeritza saw that there was a chastity apparatus used on Lorenz's penis. Jeritza couldn't help but crack a smile at that. 

"Looks like he needs to be petted. As he is a pet, he is quite anxious. He needs to relax," Jeritza heard himself saying.

He then sat on the couch and patted Lorenz over to him to see how he would react. 

"Does he have a safe-word?" Beles asked her brother. 

"He'll say it when he needs to. It's actually just 'Mercedes'," Byleth replied. 

Lorenz had his face up against his lap, though he was having trouble seeing for the first few minutes, it took a minute for Jeritza to just pick him up from his torso, pull the toy out of him and screw him from there. 

"A-ah! Wait! But I…" Lorenz gasped as he felt Jeritza's fingers begin to tease him further. 

"You want me to pet you elsewhere, Lorenz?" Jeritza interrupted as he was tempted to spank Lorenz. 

"Ah… Y-yes." Lorenz tried to turn to lay on his back over Jeritza's lap. 

"You are a pampered lapdog, aren't you? Very well. Allow me to give you a proper rub."

In reality, Lorenz just wanted the cock-ring off right away so he can at least get some release. But Jeritza isn't going to offer him that form of escape. Jeritza trailed his chest, then later his stomach. He wanted to be on top of him and choke him right then and there, but he knew that would make Beles sad. The closer Jeritza's hand was to his restrained erection, the more Jeritza paid attention to his breaths. 

"Is rubbing, all we're going to do?" What Lorenz was asking out of fear for his life, Jeritza read as impatience. 

"I hate punishing a sweet and innocent animal. How about this. You get a treat instead," Jeritza replied as he was referring to his recently cleaned penis, getting hard just by seeing him twitch. 

Lorenz was blindfolded, but that didn't stop Jeritza from reading his emotions. He begrudgingly moved off of his lap. Lorenz searched for Jeritza's dick with his tongue and once he found it, he began to suckle. Jeritza's hand returning his finger to Lorenz's ass as Lorenz squeaked to the thrust of an additional finger. 

"Oh imagine. If you continue being this obedient, I may as well spare your life," Jeritza said using fear as a motivator. Lorenz shuddered. He pulled back as if he was beginning to regret everything. Jeritza then spanked Lorenz for defying him like this before continuing fingering him further. 

"Ah!" Lorenz shrieked. 

"Continue. I only jest," Jeritza felt like Lorenz was even more fun to tease. Lorenz whimpered before he continued to suckle, with Jeritza shoving his face down up against his cock to choke him via his neck. 

This whole time, he was watching Byleth jerking himself off and Beles stroking herself just as they discussed. 

"Ammgg-mmg-Annhhh!" Lorenz was whining tears escaping through his blindfold as he was gagging from Jeritza's hand to his neck and Jeritza's cock deep in this throat. 

"Let you go? Will you promise to not tease me like that again?" Jeritza asked Lorenz.

Lorenz nodded, his moans slowly getting raspy from each bit of air he could manage to let escape him. Jeritza let him go as Lorenz bared his teeth. 

"What are you thinking to do to me?" Lorenz hissed, "I could have died!" 

"Hmmm… Maybe you need another form of punishment," Jeritza chuckled. 

Lorenz leaned back, Jeritza towering over him now as he was flipped back on his back again. Jeritza began to ram his dick inside of him as he heard Lorenz begin to scream. 

"I can't help but watch you squirm, you pathetic pup. Can't you see how much of a nuisance you can be?" Jeritza hissed as he squeezed his pecs as he was ramming. 

"Ah! P-please! It hurts! I'm gonna… Ah! Ahhh! Ahhhhhh!" Lorenz shrieked. Jeritza kept thrusting, very clear Lorenz was in pain. He was pretty sure he was denting Lorenz's insides with how rough he was. 

"You going to what? You can't finish until I am," Jeritza hissed as Lorenz kept crying. 

"But my body! Ahhh… I don't know how I'll… Ahhhhhh… Ahhhh… I can't laaaast like this!" Lorenz was trying to gain back some of his composure but couldn't because he was begging to get release only for Jeritza to refuse such a treat.

_ Think of Beles for a second and you'll understand why even though she loves you, she is disappointed in bed, _ was what Jeritza wanted to tell Lorenz but instead he just wanted to hear his girly moans begging for ecstasy as Jeritza was trying to fill Lorenz with his seed. He was going to get Lorenz pregnant in front of his girlfriend. He was going to have him grow fat from his semen. That was what he was fueling all of his energy for. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! I am cumming! B-but I can't be. My penis won't let me cum! Then what is this throbbing in my prostate?!"

Jeritza chuckled only for Beles to murmur to her brother that he was going a bit overboard. He didn't care. He was going to teach him how to cum like the savage animal Byleth and Beles found him as. 

"Will you howl for me?" Jeritza asked as he spanked Lorenz. 

Lorenz did as he was told, making whiny sounding 'Awooo's as Jeritza kept thrusting. He panted in between each 'Awoo' as Lorenz wasn't used to being teased like this. After a while Beles finally came, her own juices dripping onto their floor. But Jeritza didn't need Beles right now. He had Lorenz to tend to. 

"Auuughhhh… I wanna… I wanna… Ahhh. Ahhh! Ahhhhwhuuuuuooooo…" 

Jeritza knew Lorenz came possibly eight times from his penetrations. He leaned over to kiss him. He would at least keep him happy with at least one little romantic kiss. It was as if Lorenz obeyed, his lips and tongue greeting his with open arms. Jeritza kept thrusting with Lorenz's breath tasting like rose-flavored macarons. 

Jeritza knew eventually he had to cum as well. He felt it the minute he felt precum shoot inside Lorenz. He kept thrusting until eventually, Jeritza grunted, Lorenz gasping for air before letting out one last Hellish scream as Jeritza let out a moan, finishing inside Lorenz as Lorenz cried for Beles. 

Lorenz was a husk of his former self, with his body twitching from overstimulation. Jeritza frowned, as he asked for the key to Lorenz's cock ring. A soft whine followed when Jeritza unlocked it, watching his semen ooze out like a white chocolate cake. He untied him and removed the blindfold. 

"What now?" Jeritza asked. 

"Well, we take care of him, obviously," Beles shook her head as she got a blanket from the hallway closet and wrapped Lorenz in it. She swaddled him in it as Lorenz trembled like a baby deer.

"Beles… I did a good job, right?" Lorenz asked. 

"That you did. I am tempted to give you more hugs and kisses. A sweet baby boy does need a treat," Beles replied as she kissed his feverish red cheeks. 

"What I want… is some tea and some pastries," Lorenz said exhausted and a little irritated. 

"I'll go make some. Chamomile okay?" Beles asked as she approached the kitchen butt naked with little care in the world. 

"You like sweets," Jeritza went wide-eyed, like a small child discovering a creature like a unicorn or a dragon has been living this whole time right under his nose.

"Nnghh… Yes," Lorenz groaned, his hands over his abdomen. 

"I'll order some from the Molinado Bakery. Please. I am excited to hear you enjoy sweets!" Jeritza was giddy just from the thought of Lorenz eating the rose-flavored macarons with him. 

Lorenz looked at Jeritza wide-eyed and confused. 

Byleth turned to Beles, "Sis… Your boyfriend broke my boyfriend."

_-_-_-_-_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I actually am deciding to play Crimson Flower but make two separate files for my supports with Jeritza and Lorenz. Trying to remind myself is hard so I hope you all don't mind Jeritza and Lorenz interacting.


End file.
